les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
SSV Normandy SR-3
The SSV Normandy SR-3 is a starship that serves as the spiritual "successor" to the Normandy SR-2. Upon Commander John Shepard's death at the end of the Reaper War, the SSV Normandy SR-2 was decommissioned and stripped of its battle capabilities, only to be turned into the Human version of the Destiny Ascension, and a proverbial museum. It houses all of the remnants of the crew, including relics from Olivia Shepard and Alistair Creed's tenure there as well as the non-human. It moves between Inner and Outer Council space every few years, but stays docked at the Citadel's D-24 docks. Because the Alliance lost their flagship, Admiral Steven Hackett and with the help of Olivia Marcellus, Upon Commander John Shepard's death at the end of the Reaper War, the Normandy SR-2 was returned to the Alliance as it was branded as an Alliance ship. However, after the renovations and repairs, and now re-branded as the SSV Normandy SR-3, it was subsequently stolen from the Citadel by Jared Kaine as the "White Wolf" and his new crew. The ship is very similar to the Systems Alliance's SSV Normandy SR-1, having been based on the design layout of the original. The Normandy SR-2 has several key differences, the most significant being that she is almost twice the mass of the original. Cerberus also designed the ship with more crew-oriented comforts by including civilian-grade accommodations (like leather chairs and a kitchen). The ship still retains the SSV Normandy SR-1's stealth characteristics. However, unlike the SR-1, the SR-2 cannot land on every planet—due to her increased mass—requiring shore parties to use a UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle to get to a planet's surface. Internal Layout Deck 1: Captain's Cabin Deck 1 is the Captain's Cabin. It contains an aquarium, armor locker, private terminal, display case for model ships, and a bathroom. The model ship display case now spans an additional wall, allowing for more to be displayed. Any models previously acquired can be found in crates around the Normandy. Similarly, the Space Hamster can be recovered in the lower engineering deck, and returned to the cabin. The N7 helmet, Prothean relic and dogtags are no longer present. If Shepard romances Kelly Chambers, a picture of her, from the days she spent on Normandy, will appear on the desk, near the terminal. If Tali is romanced, a picture of her without the helmet will appear on the drawer near Shepard's bed. Souvenirs *During Leviathan, the Commander will have an opportunity to add one of Dr. Bryson's experiments, a Husk's head, to the desk in the cabin. To do so, talk to James several times on your third visit to Dr. Bryson's lab. *After completing Omega, the Commander will receive Oleg Petrovsky's chessboard from Aria T'Loak, which will be placed on the desk/table by the bed. Deck 2: Combat Information Center Deck 2 is the Combat Information Center, or CIC. It contains the Normandy's bridge, the galaxy map, and a conference room. The armory has been moved down to the shuttle bay on deck 5, as per Alliance regulations, and the laboratory has been converted into the new conference room, to make space for the War Room. Jeff "Joker" Moreau and EDI work on the bridge and Specialist Samantha Traynor, the comm specialist, works from the galaxy map. A new addition to the CIC layout is the War Room, where War Assets and the Galactic Readiness can be examined. It also contains a Quantum Entanglement Communications room, used by the Commander to contact various individuals to help with the war effort. Throughout the game and depending on decisions made in previous games, several important characters will appear in the War Room and can be interacted with and will usually stay until the missions in which they are associated with are completed, with the exception of Tali, who can join Shepard's squad. They include: Primarch Victus, Urdnot Wrex/Wreav, Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay and Legion/Geth VI. Deck 3: Crew Deck Deck 3 is the Crew Deck. It contains the medical bay, crew sleeping quarters, kitchen, observation decks, AI core, life support, bathrooms, Liara T'Soni's office and the main battery. Liara's office, located in the same space where Miranda's office/quarters was located in ME2, contains the Broker Terminal, which gives you information about the characters Shepard can encounter during the fight, and the Intel Terminal. Ashley Williams or Kaidan Alenko can be found in the starboard observation deck while Garrus Vakarian can be found in the main battery. The medical officer, which will be either Dr. Karin Chakwas or Dr. Chloe Michel, depending on Shepard's choice, spends her time in the sick bay. Also, EDI can sometimes be found in the server room. Occasionally, characters may be located elsewhere on the deck; for example, Liara and Garrus may sometimes be found conversing in one of the lounges, and after Eve is brought on board, Dr. Chakwas will temporarily relocate to the Crew Quarters. The crew deck also houses a memorial wall, featuring a record of crew casualties, including those who died on the Virmire mission and the suicide mission (including Kelly Chambers, if a save game from ME2 is continued in which she dies), as well as anyone significant who may die during the course of the game. The wall also displays the names of the twenty crew members who were lost during the destruction of the Normandy SR-1. After the attempted Cerberus coup, Garrus will be standing by the memorial and will ask Shepard if they could have shot the Virmire survivor if Shepard had not talked them down. Alternatively, if Shepard failed to do so, Garrus will offer his condolences. Deck 4: Engineering Deck 4 is the Engineering deck. It contains the Normandy's drive core; the starboard cargo room doubles as Diana Allers' quarters and her remote broadcast studio, while the port side cargo room serves as Javik's quarters. Tali and Engineer Adams work on the Engineering deck. If military pardons are issued through the Spectre Office in the Citadel Embassies, Adams will be joined by Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels. Deck 5: Shuttle Bay Deck 5 is the Shuttle Bay. It contains the Normandy's armory, cargo hold, and two Kodiak shuttles. James Vega and Lieutenant Steve Cortez spend their time in the shuttle bay. Equipment from various retailers can also be purchased here via the procurement terminal at a slight premium over Citadel prices. A weapon modification bench and armor locker are also available here which Shepard can use to modify equipped weapons and armor respectively. A small gym is also found here, which James uses. Crew Squad Members: :Commander Shepard - Commanding Officer :Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams :Major Kaidan Alenko :Dr. Liara T'Soni - Shadow Broker :Garrus Vakarian - Gunnery Officer :Tali'Zorah vas Normandy - Engineer :Lieutenant James Vega - Armory Chief :EDI - Artificial Intelligence :Javik Notable Crew: :Jeff "Joker" Moreau|Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau - Helmsman :Dr. Karin Chakwas - Chief Medical Officer :Dr. Chloe Michel - Chief Medical Officer :Greg Adams - Chief Engineer :Gabriella Daniels - Propulsion Engineer :Kenneth Donnelly - Power Engineer :Lieutenant Steve Cortez - Shuttle Pilot, Armory Chief, and Procurement Specialist :Specialist Samantha Traynor - Communications Specialist :Diana Allers - War Correspondent Minor Crew: :Ensign Copeland - Yeoman :Private Bethany Westmoreland - War Room Guard :Private Sarah Campbell - War Room Guard